Merthur in all shapes and forms
by Stitch1202
Summary: Basically any merthur ideas condensed into one shots. Im guessing most will be shorter but some could also be really long. Multiple side ships are assured but Merthur will always be the main ship. Feel free to skip around. Technically always complete?


"A table please?" A raven haired boy requested, tugging at his sleeve.

"How many?" The reply came.

"Just me," The boy cheerfully smiled, eyeing the homey restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it was popular, full of people from the town. The boy was new, and he was here with a mission.

"Alright follow me sweetheart," the lady said. Leading him to his seat. It was a table for two, and the male took the seat with his back to the wall. He took his wrapped silverware and undid it. The ravenette placed the napkin on his lap, before letting his eyes scan the room. He had to remember why he had come here, and it wasn't for this delicious food. His best friends Gwen and Lance had told him he had to get a date for the dance that was being held at their high school.

"I'm Arthur I'll be your server today. Do you want to start with a-" The waiter looked up at the guest and cut himself off. "Merlin?" The scrawny male looked up at the waiter and his eyes shone in recognition.

"Arthur? As in, Morgana's older brother?" Merlin asked, trying to recall. He remembered seeing Arthur multiple times, and having many random conversations with him. Morgana was Gwen's best friend and when Gwen hosted things, Arthur was usually there.

"Not the best way to be remembered but yeah. I was just about to take my break actually, mind if I sit?" Arthur stated, motioning over a different waitress. Merlin gave him a questioning look, knowing something did not fit here.

"No you weren't or you wouldn't have started serving me," Merlin pointed out.

"Don't be stupid Merlin," was all Arthur replied. He sat down in the opposite seat and took the napkin from it's position. Merlin gave him a look, one that explicitly questioned as to why Arthur would want to sit with Merlin, until he relented and went back to his search of the room.

"Why are you looking around the room like that?" Arthur asked, observing his table partner. Merlin just kept looking before he replied.

"Do you think that girl would like me?" Arthur coughed and Merlin turned his eyes worriedly to noise.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked worried. Arthur cleared his throat.

"What did you say?" Arthur questioned.

"I asked if you thought that brunnete over there, alone with the book, would like me," Merlin repeated slowly, as though Arthur was a child. Arthur was about to respond when the waitress arrived.

"Arthur why am I stuck covering for you again. This is the last time, and I am only allowing this because the one is a cutie," The blonde winked at Merlin, moving on before Merlin could comment on the look. "What would you like to drink sweety?"

"Um I'll have a lemonade," Merling requested, followed by Arthur's water.

"She's not your type," Arthur recovered, looking at the first person in question.

"Really? I thought she would be the perfect person to walk up to. What about the waitress, she seemed to like me enough," Merlin conversed. Arthur laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"Nah, Freya would not like you. She is liked that with everyone."

"Dang it. I knew it would have been too easy that way. What about those to girls over in the corner?" Merlin persisted.

"Merlin, really, those are obvious not your type. Besides, even if they were, they wouldn't even turn your way." Merlin thought on that. Arthur kept saying things weren't his type, and he wasn't necessarily opposed to the other option, but he didn't think he would have much luck.

"Okay, if that's not my type, than how about that ravenette over there. He is on his laptop," Merlin pointed over to the male. He hoped Arthur had meant this, because he didn't feel like being judged for being Bi.

"Closer but not really what I had in mind. He isn't social at all, barely talks to me when I'm his waiter," Arthur critiqued. Merlin sighed, looking around the room once more.

"Why are you looking for a date again?"

"Gwen and Lance said I have to get a date to the dance at school. I don't know, rules or something. They told me this cafe was a great place to meet people. Specifically on Thursday evenings. Wierd right? Honestly I don't know why I listened to them," Merlin explained. "What about that blonde over there. He is with that group of guys."

"Closer," Arthur muttered, and for a reason Merlin wasn't sure of, Arthur was annoyed.

"A you two ready to order?" Freya asked, holding a notepad out.

"I'll have the Tomato Basil soup with a side of mashed potatoes," Merlin quoted from the menu he had looked at earlier.

"And what would you like Princess," she teased.

"I would like my friend to get my hint," He grumbled.

"Your kidding," Freya laughed, realising the situation just as Merlin spoke, "Speak up Arthur no one can hear you when you mumble.

"I said the bacon burger with fries," Arthur ordered, allowing a laughing Freya to walk away.

"Okay Arthur if I'm wrong on all of these, please describe to me a person I should pick."

"I will," Arthur snided back. "The blonde hair from the last one was good, and I definitely think you should stick with man. You're scrawny, so you obviously need someone buff who will protect you. I think blue eyes would be nice for your partner to have and I honestly believe that they should be someone your comfortable around already."

"How the hell am I supposed to find someone that specific and perfect today?" Merlin worried. "No one that storybook exists."

"I am standing right here!" Arthur shouted back, standing from his chair. The cafe became quiet in the background as everyone tuned in to the school Prince's and the new kid's conversation.

"You?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Yeah me, _Mer_ lin. Have you seriously not got a clue that I like you? That I want to kiss you and hold you tight. How every single chance, I head straight to you and talk? I thought it was obvious, but I didn't know there was someone so moronic on this Earth."

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Merlin questioned, as if he couldn't believe it. A smile was replacing the confused look on his face.

"I am going to kiss you right now," Arthur informed already leaning in.

"Okay," Merlin whispered back.

"Pay up," Freya whispered to her co-worker Gawain.

"I knew I should have bet on Arthur's impatients but I was so confident in Merlin's ability to be oblivious," Gawain whine, handing Freya the five dollar bet.

So, I have written two unfinished stories in the past. It is always hard for me to finish stories when I never get any comments on them and dont really feel encouraged to continue with the idea I create. This being said... I have turned to one shots! So this is the first of many i plan to write this story will be filled with Merthur one shots. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
